darkandwindiefakemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Evolutionary Stones
An evolutionary stone (Japanese: 進化の石 Evolution stone) is a stone-like item that radiates a mysterious energy that causes some species of Pokémon to evolve. List of Evolutionary Stones Water Stone *Causes Droprin to evolve into Donpour *Causes Skweek to evolve into Maroden *Causes Bubalo to evolve into Bufflow *Causes Tonex to evolve into Xylotone *Causes Reille to evolve into Damsoak *Causes Oceogo to evolve into Protecress *Causes Amini to evolve into Monarme *Causes Dholake to evolve into Dhomange *Causes Wadrop to evolve into Aqueriol *Causes Weedrench to evolve into Aqweedra *Causes Vibrine to evolve into either Nerisine or Lumescian *Causes Raween to evolve into Sushamaki *Causes Treseek to evolve into Guanaqua Thunder Stone *Causes Monkilo to evolve into Gorillect *Causes Skweek to evolve into Ikarode *Causes Slaplus to evolve into Puncharge *Causes Parazeed to evolve into Nervent *Causes Cerebolt to evolve into Corthun *Causes Generec to evolve into Thundrec *Causes Twisthun to evolve into Voltorna *Causes Olmectric to evolve into Shockholm *Causes Verdagrow to evolve into Coulimba *Causes Arfib to evolve into Ariguso *Causes Rolampe to evolve into Siemux *Causes Geraina to evolve into Faradra Other *Causes Spikwill to evolve into Kwillord when traded holding it Fire Stone *Causes Peppaur to evolve into Jalausaur *Causes Sweltoad to evolve into Toadaze *Causes Wisphlare to evolve into Flarispur *Causes Luscmor to evolve into Sloshweet *Causes Blazoom to evolve into Singero *Causes Bombug to evolve into Flambeet *Causes Warmild to evolve into Fuegold *Causes Kawan to evolve into Flagaza *Causes Abolm to evolve into Caliboom *Causes Turtorch to evolve into Fahrenheat *Causes Bubboil to evolve into Boilake *Causes Coonferno to evolve into Coonflagra *Causes Cornall to evolve into Popuff *Causes Bursten to evolve into Manowrath *Causes Spicin to evolve into Caliuerte *Causes Tembake to evolve into Agegio *Causes Treseek to evolve into Vicugnis Other *Causes Triggroup to evolve into Colonite when traded holding it *Causes Voltoast to evolve into Ahmeltric while it is holding a Thunder Stone Leaf Stone *Causes Eukawala to evolve into Kowallop *Causes Honicras to evolve into Drooluny *Causes Ichafe to evolve into Toxivy *Causes Triowth to evolve into Mastalk *Causes Candew to evolve into Drostuck *Causes Traplant to evolve into Snaravine *Causes Joern to evolve into Sprigaroo *Causes Lilypond to evolve into Nelumboat *Causes Scorpine to evolve into Ashered *Causes Cytobulb to evolve into Sulflor *Causes Stingar to evolve into Nettwist *Causes Treseek to evolve into Sylvungra Moon Stone *Causes Bunnoon to evolve into Lunabbi *Causes Crescoon to evolve into Lunoth *Causes Boanoir to evolve into Anaclipso Sun Stone *Causes Dandeseed to evolve into Fluffelion *Causes Seedling to evolve into Floraline *Causes Tungshon to evolve into Voraciun *Causes Sligma to evolve into Narslath Dawn Stone *Causes Miningo to evolve into Mannid *Causes Coolem to evolve into Permafur Dusk Stone *Causes Acored to evolve into Hollark *Causes Tarespo to evolve into Espowtar *Causes Skweek to evolve into Evyl *Causes Pumkid to evolve into Gourdaver *Causes Yureibb to evolve into Crustition *Causes Bealzuburn to evolve into Oblimodor *Causes Glassame to evolve into Doppetom *Causes Frosnow to evolve into Cursnow *Causes Typuff to evolve into Ghastlur *Causes Voodark to evolve into Creedoo *Causes Darkid to evolve into Frishade *Causes Wavecto to evolve into Quollure *Causes Joinewt to evolve into Devonoir Shiny Stone *Causes Aqusus to evolve into Susparill *Causes Cuspix to evolve into Enamelle *Causes Cerleu to evolve into Leucervid *Causes Stwinkle to evolve into Sparklug *Causes Aerya to evolve into Soarank Ice Stone *Causes Frozone to evolve into Gelidome *Causes Thumpolar to evolve into Freezur Everstone *Prevents Pokémon from evolving